


Call Me Blurry

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Band Fic, Friendship, Oneshot, cute maybe, different start to the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i did this in like 2 hours whilst multitasking so dont judge</p><p>apologies if i portray everything and everyone wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Blurry

Tyler changed his twitter bio to read ‘ _my name’s blurryface and i care what you think’._

Tyler had two accounts, @blurryface was for the bad days and @iwillrise was for the good days. Normally he met friends through the bad account, giving only the most trusted access to follow him on his good days too.

He used @blurryface the most because, well.

He _was_ blurryface most of the time.

The pathetic alter ego, a shadow of the boy he was once. The demon that inhabited the space behind his face that was meant to hold a brain, the being that took over his emotions and invalidated anything he ever felt by making the concept of varied emotions unattainable the second he felt something other than fear or crushing despair.

Josh only had the one account, @dundrum. It had started as a place to post videos he bullied his friends and sibling to record of him in various music stores smashing songs out on the drums with as much passion as he could muster. Now the internet was a solace, he had found like-minded people who comforted him at 4AM when the rest of his family was asleep.

Josh hated those nights when his heart rate and breathing raced faster than his thoughts, which went too fast to sleep. Daydreams kept him up until he was tired and the strange daydreams began. The ones in which his family died causing him to get anxious and angry because he couldn’t remember if he’d told them he loved them today. Leading into thoughts of his general failings as a son, brother and friend and making him feel too nauseous to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler panted, the only sound in the deafening darkness of a regular family household at 4:45 on a Wednesday morning. He fumbled for his phone and went onto twitter, he entered into his blurryface account to expel his feelings of fear after the mess of a nightmare his head had concocted for him.

_@dundrum tweeted: @blurryface hey im stuck awake too? dm me if you want to talk?_

Tyler had been following dundrum for a few months, they met over a mutual love for a band. He was always vaguely aware of the other user’s presence on his feed but bar a few retweets and replies they hadn’t had much interaction. But it was almost 5AM and Tyler didn’t have the capacity to think on this too hard. He really needed the distraction another person could provide.

 

* * *

 

 

“Josh”. Tyler whispered the name to himself again and again. Since he’d first messaged dundrum one tearful night a few months ago the two boys had talked on a regular basis. Tyler had asked to be referred to as Blurry, because that’s who he was when he used that account, that made Josh hesitant to share his own name and soon they fell into referring themselves by nicknames. The need for real names long forgotten.

Tyler exited twitter, some things were better texted.

**To DD:  
Hey, DD. Or is it Josh?? ;) **

His reply arrived within a minute.

**From DD:  
Shuddup, Blurry. I’m gonna kill my brother for tweeting me using my real name.**

**To DD:  
It suits you. Josh. **

**From DD:  
…thanks??? I’ll pass your compliments on to my parents??? **

Tyler smiled to himself and changed the name of his friends in his phone to ‘Josh’.

 

* * *

 

Josh was an idiot. He’d missed the perfect opportunity to find out the name of his favourite internet friend and he’d let it slide. But it getting tiring, referring to this boy? Girl? He didn’t know as ‘blurry’. A shortened form of a persona his friend clearly hated.

Add that to a long list of people whose names he didn’t know. Classmates he never talked to whose names he’d forgotten and didn’t want to ask again, youth group members he was just too shy to talk to.

 

* * *

 

_@blurryface tweeted: why does my friend always drag me to museums. i learn enough at college in the week, i don’t need a museum in my life_

_@iwillrise tweeted: nvm. museums are cool. LOOK AT THIS SKULL_

Josh stared at his phone. Blurryface had tweeted a picture of COSI. That was in Columbus. Columbus, Ohio. The same place Josh lived.

_@dumdrum tweeted: @iwillrise check out the planetarium, i think you’ll like it_

**To Blurry:  
You live in Columbus???**

**From Blurry:  
Yeah**

**To Blurry:  
…so do i **

And from then on the planning began. Where in Columbus did they live? When could they meet?

 

* * *

 

 

“JOSH” Tyler ran over and gripped his friend in a tight hug.

“Whoa!” Josh pushed the stranger off him and scrutinised the boy stood before him. “Blurry? Is that you?”

“Oh my gosh, yeah!” The slightly taller boy ran a hand across his face. “Sorry, I never sent a photo of myself over. I recognised you from your videos”

Josh smiled. “So, you’re a guy who’s like my age, cool”

“Yeah. Cool.”

“Do you have a real name or..?”

“I’d prefer if you'd still call me Blurry”

 

* * *

 

Over the coming months the two boys met up whenever they could. They’d go to the movies, Josh taught Blurry to skate and Blurry dragged him into a music store to serenade him on piano. Blurry would visit him in work and pretend to be a customer.

_@iwillrise tweeted: things are changing_

* * *

 

Tyler dropped out of college, he started making music again. He tweeted as @blurryface less and less.

 

* * *

 

 

_@iwillrise tweeted: im gonna start a band_

* * *

 

 

_@blurryface tweeted: of course nick and chris cant keep it going_

_@blurryface tweeted: i respect theyre busy but ha lol everyone is suddenly right. this band is gonna fail_

 

* * *

**To Blurry:  
I can play the show.**

**From Blurry:  
Thought you were working that night??**

**To Blurry:  
Quit my job.**

* * *

 

_@iwillrise tweeted: this beautiful dog is joinin the band. its gon be sick @dundrum_

* * *

 

 

Tyler hadn’t laughed this much in a while. “Dude! We’ve been trying for an hour. Take a break, man”

“No. I’m gonna land it this time!” Josh was wrong. “Ouch, okay. OKAY. Backflip break.” He grinned up at his bandmate. “Help me up, Blur?”

“Tyler”

“Pardon?”.

“My name’s Tyler. And right now I’m happy.”

Josh smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading like


End file.
